des bidules de gamins
by ylg
Summary: Seuls:: 1ère vignette : construire. 2e : Mister Lady. 3e: et maintenant ? 4e: Saul, responsabilité. 5e: Anton, précoce. 6e: Boris et Terry, leçons. 7e: Yvan, faire rire. 8e: Yvan, Leïla, Zoé et le bus. 9e: SPOIL tome 5. 10e: Yvan et l'esprit de groupe. 11e: Terry, fugue. 12e: Charlie, apprenti sniper. 13e: des gamins bien tordus. MàJ, 14e: Yvan, choisir un camp. ::drabbles, gen::
1. Yvan et Leïla, bidules à construire

**Titre** : quel bidule ?  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Leïla, Yvan  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann et Gazotti

**Prompt** : « Layla - les suggestions d'Yvan (bonnes ou mauvaises) sur ce qu'elle devrait construire »  
>pour Nelja (Pi Day '11)<p>

**Continuité **: début de série  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

- Et un bidule pour appeler automatiquement les gens, tu y as pensé ?

Ça n'est pas tant que ça ennuie Yvan mais c'est plus fort que lui : il faut qu'il discute les tâches qu'on lui confie. Heureusement, Leïla sait par quel bout le prendre.

- J'y ai pensé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas les pièces pour.  
>- Ben voyons, c'est pas plutôt que tu n'y arrives pas ?<br>- Si ça t'amuse de le penser. Continue donc à le faire à la main : au moins pendant ce temps ce n'est pas à nous que tu racontes des bêtises !  
>- Who l'autre, he !<p>

Il râle, il râle n'empêche, il obtempère.


	2. Yvan, porter la robe

**Titre** : Mister Lady !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Yvan ; mention de Saul  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « Sauf qu'avec lui on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux. »  
>d'après So Yuyu<br>sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité** : tome 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Sérieux comme un pape, Yvan considérait sa robe. Après l'avoir tournée et retournée et mesurée dans tous les sens, il s'empara des ciseaux et commença à découper, soigneusement. Ah, on cherchait à le ridiculiser ? Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. Il allait prouver au monde que sous ses dehors comiques il pouvait attaquer un problème très très sérieusement. Non, mais.

Bon, sérieux comme le pape des fous, peut-être. Mais pas le pape des folles, non plus : il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à l'autre complexé.


	3. Yvan et la bande, on continue

**Titre** : On continue pareil  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Yvan & les enfants de Fortville  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »  
>d'après Pwassonne<br>sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 3-4-5  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

– Et maintenant on fait quoi, Chef ?

Les autres enfants regardent Yvan comme s'il avait réponse à tout.

– Je ne suis pas le chef, se défend-il. Je suis juste là jusqu'à ce que Dodji revienne.

– Et il revient quand ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Alors _on fait quoi _? insistent les plus jeunes.

Yvan prend une grande inspiration. Dodji lui a confié leur petit groupe parce qu'il est censé avoir des _idées_.

– La même chose qu'avant : on continue à vivre. Oh, et on s'organise pour que ça dure et dans de bonnes conditions. Pour la bouffe d'abord...


	4. Saul, moi je sais

**Titre** : Moi je sais  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Saul  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « "Je sais." »  
>d'après Benebu<br>sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3... et un peu 5 aussi  
><strong>Notes<strong> : Saul me terrifie, et en même temps j'ai pitié de lui  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Je sais ce qui s'est passé, moi. Je me rappelle. L'horreur. C'est mieux pour eux qu'ils ne sachent pas. Ça les protège, eux au moins n'ont pas peut. Mais il faut aussi que quelqu'un sache... l'étendue, pour les protéger... du reste.  
>Moi je sais.<br>Et moi je peux. Je suis assez fort pour faire face. Je peux tout organiser.  
>C'est pour ça peut-être que j'ai été choisi. C'est pour ça sûrement que j'ai été choisi.<br>Alors.  
>À moi de les aider à se rendre compte de qui d'autre sera choisi, qui sera sauvé. Il faut que je reste fort.<p> 


	5. Anton, à part

**Titre** : ce qui le met à part  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Anton  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann et Gazotti

**Prompt **: "Ça va, ça va, je ne dis plus rien, Monsieur Je Suis Trop Mature!"**  
><strong>d'après YLG pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série/tome 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Trop mature pour son jeune âge, Anton a grandi isolé. Il a toujours beaucoup aimé lire, lire beaucoup de choses ; he bien, ce sont heureusement des choses qui arrivent. Seulement, très vite, il a trouvé les livres pour enfants ennuyeux, et terrifié ses parents quand ils se sont aperçus qu'il comprenait si facilement les concepts dans les livres d'adultes qu'il leur empruntait. Pire, il comprenait peut-être même mieux qu'eux.

Déjà mis au ban de sa classe par les autres élèves comme l'intello de service qui lit des livres de barges, il se retrouve en prime catapulté chez un psychologue.


	6. Boris, Terry, leçon de tir et patience

**Titre** : jouer les gransd frères...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Boris et Terry  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann et Gazotti

**Prompt **: "Elle hoche en signe d'accord et disparait vers sa nouvelle cible."**  
><strong>d'après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité** : avant le tome 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

- Cible verrouillée, rugit Terry ; feuuu !

La fléchette en caoutchouc s'écrase bien loin de la cible. Laquelle n'était pas spécialement verrouillée dans sa ligne de visée, de toute façon.

Boris le regarde faire avec un mélange de bienveillance et d'agacement. Terry, du haut de ses cinq ans et de sa tendance à l'hyperactivité, ne se concentrera jamais assez pour mettre ses conseils en application, mais il les lui prodigue quand même. Sait-on jamais.

- Andouille, si tu beugles comme ça avant de tirer, ta cible a le temps de se déverrouiller de ta visée et de t'échapper. Tiens-toi plus tranquille ?


	7. Yvan, faire le clown

**Titre** : clown triste  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Yvan  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann et Gazotti

**Prompt **: "Aucun de ces arguments ne suffisait pourtant à l'apaiser alors qu'un autre que lui parvenait à la faire sourire."**  
><strong>d'après Solhaken pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité** : pré-série/T.3  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Faire sourire, faire même rire si possible, c'est la clé du succès, assure Yvan. Enfin, une des clés, et une qui est à sa portée.

Tant pis s'il faut désigner une cible qui sera la seule à ne pas rire, mais alors pas du tout aux plaisanteries, tant que ça ne tombe pas sur lui. Que voulez-vous, certains enfants sont inconscients et ne réalisent pas le mal qu'ils se font les uns aux autres, et certains sont simplement cruels, à le voir mais sans le comprendre. Et Yvan n'est pas assez fort pour changer ça. Alors il fait avec.


	8. Yvan, Leïla, Zoé, conduite

**Titre** : c'est pas un jeu !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Yvan, Leïla, Zoé  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann et Gazotti

**Prompt **: « Axis, hurla Atros depuis la porte, laisse cet oreiller tranquille! »**  
><strong>d'après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : entre les tomes 3 et 6  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

- Yééé, tranquille Basile ! s'exclame Yvan en donnant un grand coup de volant.

Le bus valdingue et Leïla doit se retenir à son dossier pour ne pas être projetée.

- Mais vas-y doucement, enfin, râle-t-elle. C'est pas un jeu !

- Oh allez...

Tassée sur son propre siège, Zoé gémit :

- Moi ch'suis plus si sûre de vouloir apprendre à le conduire, finalement, ce bus.

- C'était ton idée, pourtant, qu'on sache tous, au cas où on en aurait besoin en urgence.

- Oui mais quand je vois Yvan jouer les cascadeurs avec... J'te croyais traumatisé par l'accident de tes parents ?

- Attention, le poteau !


	9. Yvan, la vérité SPOIL T5 !

Attention, **Spoil !** Faites-moi plaisir : si vous n'avez pas encore lu le **tome 5**, repartez en arrière ; il y a quatre autres drabbles avant celui-ci que vous pouvez lire sans problème, vous pourrez toujours revenir ici plus tard, et lire des fics pour essayer d'apprendre ce qui se passe dans un tome inconnu, ça n'est pas une bonne méthode. En tout cas, _pas cette ficlet-ci_. D'accord ?

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : il ne veut pas mourir  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Yvan  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Vehlmann et Gazotti

**Prompt **: "Ses deux coéquipiers montrèrent les dents devant ses suppositions."**  
><strong>d'après Mimi-chan pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité/Spoil** : énorme SPOIL tome 5  
>alors les gens qui n'ont pas lu la série au moins jusque là, oust, allez-vous-en ! je ne veux pas être responsable !<p>

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ses suppositions... une parmi toutes ses suppositions était la bonne. Statistiquement, à force de les multiplier, ça devenait probable. Seulement, il ne croyait vraiment pas que ça serait celle-là.

Il ne se sent pas mort, pas mort du tout.

Il respire. Sa tuyauterie fonctionne. Il a été blessé une fois et il a cicatrisé. Ses cheveux poussent : il a une queue de cheval, maintenant. Dodji se rase le crâne régulièrement. Leila... non, il ne va pas lui demander à quel point elle est une jeune fille.

Dodji, Leila, les autres... Il aime ses copains.

Et il ne veut pas mourir.


	10. Yvan et le groupe, en béton

**Titre** : en béton armé !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : les enfants de Fortville  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « "Bande de cons", résuma ses seuls remerciements. » (racine)  
>sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)<p>

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cimenter leurs relations pour devenir un groupe en béton qui fasse bloc contre l'adversité, telle est la dernière grande idée d'Yvan.

Les autres commencent évidemment par gémir en entendant la lourdeur de sa métaphore filée. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la façon dont il veut faire ça :  
>- Action ou vérité ! propose-t-il. Comme ça on se connaîtra mieux.<p>

Leïla se pose en voix de la raison :  
>- Non. Trop de risques que ça dérape en jeu de brimade.<p>

Pour cacher qu'il est vexé, Yvan surjoue sa déception.  
>- Oooh. Tout de suite les grands mots. Quel manque de confiance !<p> 


	11. Terry, la grande évasion

**Titre** : si c'était comme ça...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Terry  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « Sans demander. »  
>d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)<p>

**Continuité** : pré série/tome 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Sans demander la permission, Terry décida d'allez Papa. Maman était décidément trop méchante ce soir. Il voulait regarder le film, Papa l'aurait laissé regarder le film ! et Papa ne l'obligeait jamais à manger des légumes. Papa et Maman cuisinaient pareil, des trucs congelés au micro-onde, mais Papa faisait des pizzas et Maman des épinards. Berk.  
>Alors il retournait chez Papa. Tant pis pour Maman. Ça ne pouvait pas être compliqué : il faisait le trajet dans les deux sens chaque semaine.<p>

Il prit donc son doudou et noua ses draps comme dans les films pour s'évader par la fenêtre.


	12. Charlie, le meilleur poste

**Titre** : vise un peu ça !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Charlie  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « Mais finalement, vouloir être grand à ses yeux, c'est risquer de tomber d'encore plus haut. »  
>d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)<p>

**Continuité** : tome 6  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Risquer de tomber d'encore plus haut ne fait pas peur à Charlie. Saul l'a dit : on ne peut plus mourir. Donc ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur de tomber, que ça soit d'un tabouret ou d'un gratte-ciel.

De toute façon il n'est jamais tombé, ni d'un arbre, ni du mur escaladé pour récupérer un ballon. Les autres garçons avant se moquaient de lui en cours de gym, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse hisser son poids. Ben _cheh !_ Il a des muscles, il n'est pas maladroit.

Et il visera mieux depuis un toit en hauteur. Alors il grimpe…


	13. Yvan et les gamins du tome 8, SPOIL

**Titre** : encore plus tordu ?  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Yvan, Anton, Lucius  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazotti

**Prompt** : « Encore une dizaine de minutes à ce régime là et ils seraient prêt à signer n'importe quel accord du moment qu'on veuille bien en finir. »  
>d'après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)<p>

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 8 !  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Qu'on veuille bien en finir avec tout le cérémonial et passer aux choses sérieuses, réclame Yvan.

Anton le fait taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes :  
>- Chut, mieux vaut en apprendre le plus possible sur l'étrange société qui les a capturés, comment ils fonctionnent, ce qu'ils comprennent de ce monde.<br>- Mais ils n'en savent pas plus que nous en étant là depuis bien plus longtemps : c'est des boulets ! En revanche sur le côté tordu ils sont pire que Saul et moi réunis.

Yvan essuie quelques regards en coin.  
>- Ben oui, faut leur reconnaître qu'ils sont imaginatifs.<p> 


	14. Yvan, clown triste

**Titre** : si c'est lui ou un autre...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Seuls  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Yvan  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Vehlmann & Gazzotti

**Prompt** : « Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était habitué à se cacher derrière ses plaisanteries pour éviter de souffrir. »  
>d'près Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)<br>**Continuité** : pré série  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Il était habitué à se cacher derrière ses plaisanteries. Pour éviter de souffrir des moqueries des autres, mieux valait prendre les devants et être capable d'auto-dérision. S'il pouvait les faire rire de ce qu'il choisissait, ils n'auraient plus forcément envie de cibler tout le reste.

Yvan retint un soupir. Il pouvait le faire, oui. Mais c'était épuisant, à force.  
>Et pour que ça marche, ça demandait de jouer avec des points sensibles. Il suffirait d'une plaisanterie trop cruelle pour faire de lui un tourmenteur, et une ratée pour qu'il se retrouve propulsé dans le camp des victimes... qui lui en voudraient.<p> 


End file.
